


Layers of Fear (Markiplier)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by @paige-writes-things:Since you got me to watch this shit what about a markiplier thing where the reader plays layers of fear with him and they’re scared shitlessword count: 536warnings: none





	

“Be fearless!” Mark chanted in your ear, “Come on, it’s just a game!” Your eyes were locked on the screen as your character moved slowly across the screen, your palms sweating. “You can do it~!”

You knew he was just trying to be supportive but it was hard to believe that because whenever he spoke shivers shot up your spine and fear into your very soul. Mark’s arms were wrapped around you and you knew, you knew, that he was recording but even so the jumpscare forced your into his chest, quaking and hiding your face. “Mark!” You cried, feeling his arms twist tighter around you. “I don’t wanna do this anymore, Mark, please!”

And if he would have been able to see the tears in your eyes or feel the erratic beating of your heart maybe he wouldn’t have laughed at you or dug his hands into your sides. Maybe he would have let you stop instead of covering your hands and making you go back to the game. You shook through it all, tears bubbling in your eyes as you bit your lip.

You knew that, in a couple of hours, you’d look back on it and laugh- especially when it was edited and posted- but you couldn’t laugh as you shook, Mark guiding you through the house of horrors; “Mark, I don’t wanna play anymore.” Your voice wavered and Mark finally realized something was up, leaning his chin on your shoulder before pausing the game, “I really, really don’t wanna play anymore.”

He kicked away from the table and turned you sideways in his lap, caressing the side of your face, “I’m sorry,” Mark whispered, “I didn’t know you were this scared.” Finally, as Mark held you, the tears poured over the swell of your cheek and your lip worried between your teeth. You shook with a sob and then buried your face in Mark’s neck as he cursed. “I’m sorry,” Mark whispered, “I didn’t know, I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay I just, I don’t want to play,” You inhaled, his smell bringing comfort to you and his strong arms around you reminding you that you were safe and in your home that you shared with him. “I’m okay, it’s okay, I just want to cuddle with you.” He laughed, deeply, and you finally smiled. “Can we cuddle?”

“Yes,” Mark breathed as he kissed your forehead, “Yes, we can go cuddle and I’ll come back and finish the game without you. Let’s go, baby.” You crawled up from his lap and wiped at your eyes, watching as Mark saved the game and saved the files from the recording session before he wrapped you up again, kissing you softly. “Let’s go, baby, we can lay down.”

You let him walk toward the bathroom, holding his hand in yours as he led you to the room you had shared and then laid you down, taking great care to tuck you under his arm and kiss your forehead, making sure you knew that he loved you, that you were the best thing to happen to him in years. Just before you tipped off into sleep you whispered, “I love you, Marky.”

“I love you too, baby.”


End file.
